Ice Cream is Always the Answer
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Hayley's mom was a firm believer that ice cream fixed everything. Well, it's the night after the dance and Hayley is going to put that theory to the test. She drags Jackie who is confused about her feelings and they run into the smallest Eagle, who gets dragged along to participate in the experiment. Ch2 added
1. Ice cream and movie nights

**Okay, so I binged watched Greenhouse Academy on Netflix in one and half days and I fell in love and in the process of half an hour this was born.**

 **It is set after the dance but in order for this to fit, Brooke wouldn't have been able to leave with the agent, so she and Alex kissed but she didn't go with the agent that day.**

 **So this is set in a limbo in which the events of the last episode are sort of shifted a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Greenhouse Academy or its characters.**

 **Prompt: Girl Power or Ice Cream Fixes Everything**

 **Jackie/Hayley/ Brooke Friendship**

* * *

Hayley picked up her her dress from where she had tossed it on the floor the night before after the whole dance fiasco and then shoved it into a corner, not wanting to see the dress. That night was still fresh in her mind and the pain was still raw. Her hands went to her necklace and she took it off gently, the memories of Leo putting it on her making her mad and sad. She sat on her bed, in just her bra and panties and buried her face in to her hands, choking back a sob.

This was not how the night was supposed to end.

She had Leo were supposed to have a good time and dance and kiss and let everyone know they were official, instead his girlfriend flew in, her brother got into a fight with Daniel and Leo, poor Jackie had her first dance ruined, and Max was left stranded by Emma. But the food fight did make a good ending but it didn't matter now because Aspen was in her clubhouse, in her safe area, and she wanted to cry and scream but she knew Leo and Aspen and everyone else for that matter would just try to talk to her and she didn't want to talk. That's all they wanted to do since the dance.

And now aspen was moving to the Ravens. She wanted to go home but she was not going to let a boy ruin this for her.

Only ice cream could fix this.

Then she froze.

Ice cream.

* * *

She slipped on a white tank top and her favorite black pajama pants and grabbed her Loue.

She walked into her clubhouse and ignored Leo and his girlfriend cuddling on the couch. (Well it was more like Aspen was trying to cuddle and Leo was trying to read.)

Jackie was sitting by the window ignoring the commotion around the room, especially Max who was sighing over the chess board.

The girl was just looking out the window, her sketchbook open on her lap.

Seh sighed and walked over to her and held out her hand.

"Get changed."

Jackie looked up at her and Hayley's heart broke at seeing the hurt in them.

"Why?"

"Trust me. You won't regret it."

Jackie sighed and went to get changed and Hayley took her palace by the window.

Jackie came out in a red tank top and black pants.

She smiled and Hayley couldn't help but reach for her hand.

"Ready?"

Jackie nodded and then Hayley pulled the girl towards the door.

Leo stood up.

"Where are you going? We have a curfew!"

Giggit eh two took off. And Leo was torn between letting hem go or staying here. He figured Hayley needed space and so he sat down sadly.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Kitchen. We are going to get ice cream and then watching that movie I told you about."

Jackie smiled a real smile and the two walked down hand in hand.

As they were nearing the kitchen they heard a noise and both girls ducked behind some plants.

"Brooke?"

The small blonde girl turned around in shock as she stared at the two Ravens.

She was dressed in black pajamas pants a blue tank top.

"Hayley, Jackie."

She looked tired and her eyes were red.

Hayley felt her older sister instincts take over and she held out a hand to the smaller girl.

"We were going to get ice cream and then watch a movie."

Brooke hesitated.

"You know ice cream will fix any problem, especially boy ones." Hayley sang.

Brooke remembered a time in which she slammed the door in Hayley's face and now she was asking for her to eat ice cream with her and she made out with her brother.

She wrinkled her nose.

Funny how things turned out.

She laughed sadly and let the older girl pull her and Jackie toward the kitchen.

They found a huge carton of ice cream and they grabbed three spoons before they retired to the computer lab.

* * *

Jackie went back to the clubhouse to grab blankets and she was relieved to find that everyone but Leo was asleep.

"Jackie."

Seh shook her head.

"Don't talk to me."

She grabbed the blankets and left, calling out behind her.

"And don't follow me."

* * *

When she got back to the computer lab, the two girls had everything set.

Hayley laid the blanket on the floor and threw some pillows on them. Brooke sank down on top of a pillow and Jackie sat next to Hayley who was sitting crossed legged between them.

The ice cream tub was in between all three of them.

As they laughed and ate the ice cream, the movie played on. Eventually, the three started talking.

* * *

Hayley learned that Brooke had felt so much pressure to date Daniel because he was the captain and she was the principals' daughter. She learned that Brooke was tired of lies and secrets.

"Your brother is great. I can be myself around him and I really like him."

"But now it's the time to start something new." Jackie said quietly.

Hayley nodded in agreement.

Brook ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, but he's a good kisser."

Hayley shoved her lightly.

"That's my brother!"

Jackie laughed and then Brooke turned the tables on her.

Jackie admitted that she had been in handcuffs the first day because she had robbed a few banks.

"It was a challenge to see if I could do it. I started small and then it got bigger. I'm just good with puzzles and stuff like that."

She also admitted that her feelings toward Max had changed.

"He's really sweet and awkward and I don't know how or why but I like him."

"You guys are cute. You give him that confidence he needs and he makes you smile."

Brooke pointed out and Hayley nodded.

"You have to remember this is Max, he doesn't know girls" Hayley added before Brooke hesitantly asked her about Leo.

Hayley admitted that she didn't want to be at Greenhouse in the beginning because it hurt too much.

"This place was my mom's. I feel like I will never live up to her and I feel like when people l look at me all they see is her. part of me wants to go home but I don't want anyone to say that Aspen and Leo chased me away."

"It must suck to have her at Raven." Brooke sighed.

Hayey sighed and flopped onto her stomach, the movie forgotten.

"You have no idea, the club is my safe space. I guess I could always go the music room but Leo used to take me there and I don't want anything to do with him."

Brooke rested her head on her elbow and she laid down next tot he older girl.

"You want my take on this? I think Leo honestly liked you and as for Aspen, I have a feeling things between them haven't been good. Leo didn't seem too happy to see her. I think he wants to end it but now that she's a Raven that's hard to do. Long distance relationships have a hard time working out and I think for Leo it was over."

She yawned.

"Remind me tomorrow to show you my safe space. I don't mind sharing it with you two."

Jackie laid on her back looking at the ceiling.

"The two houses are fun because it's like Harry Potter with your own family but it causes too much division. Alex and Hayley aren't as close and we would never be here if we hadn't had with idiotic smart boys."

Brooke snorted.

"I thought that going here meant that the boys were smart, yet they still make dumb mistakes."

Hayley nodded.

"I agree with both of you, the houses are fun both I feel like they should try to make us bond more."

"The boys are too stubborn to do that, but I think could convince Sophie to join us next time."

Brooke yawned again.

"Let's get you back."

"Can we not? I don't need everyone at my house angry at me even more."

Hayley reached to push back Brooke's hair and kissed her forehead.

"Of course." Brokke smiled.

"My mom used to do that."

"Mine too."

Jackie shrugged.

"My older sister used to."

She settled down on her floor and moved closer to Hayley and Brooke did the same.

Hayley and the two younger girls were all comfortable and happy that they spent time together and they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Sophie woke up, she saw that Brooke's bed was empty.

She checked the bathroom and checked the clubhouse, no Brooke. She then knocked on Alex's door and a sleepy Alex opened it.

"Yes?"

"Is Brooke there?"

He blinked at her surprised.

"No? Why?"Daniel who was walking past them snorted.

"Liar."

"You can check if you want to." He gestured to his room Sophie did as Daniel watched from the door frowning. The rest of the house was quiet.

Then there was knock on the door.

* * *

It was Leo.

"Alex, is your sister with you?"

Alex threw his hands in the air, annoyed and sleepy.

"There are no girls in my room, not Brooke, not Hayley, no girls, no one but me slept here last night! Wait, why are you asking?."

"She didn't come back to the clubhouse last night. Jackie was with her and I figure they bunked with you?"

Alex stilled.

"What do you mean they didn't come back?"

"They left last night giggling and told me not to follow them."

Alex sighed hand in his curls.

"Did you check everywhere?"

Leo nodded.

"We checked their rooms, the beach, the music room, the kitchen, the classroom, the gym."

Alex tapped his lip and then his eyes lit up.

"I think I know where she is."

He hurried out of the room, the Ravens and the Eagles following him.

He stopped at the computer lab closest to the kitchens and he held up a finger to his lips and opened the door.

* * *

He crouched down and everyone saw the three girls on the floor, an empty ice cream carton next to him, a laptop, and a projector, pillows, and blankets everywhere.

The three girls were all cuddling and Alex held out his Loue to snap a quick picture.

He saw that Leo was going to say something and shook his head signaling him to be quiet.

He knelt next to them.

"Hey, Hails." He whispered.

"She didn't even move.

"Hayley?"

Jackie twitched.

He shook his sister's leg.

"Hayley Ariel Woods!"

He finally snapped and his sister fumbled for a pillow and launched it at his head which he caught.

* * *

"Is it the end of the world?" She mumbled.

"No."

"Are there zombies, vampires, aliens. etc."

"No."

"Are you bleeding? "

"No."

"Is someone dying?"

"No."

"Have you been arrested?"

"Are you dying?"

"No. no."

Sophie couldn't help but giggle at the exchange between the two siblings.

"Then please call back in four to eight business days."

Alex groaned and studied the two girls.

Jackie would kill him and Daniel would kill him if he touched Brooke.

H sighed and reached fo this Loue and tapped a few buttons.

Suddenly the opening lyrics to Hayley's least favorite song began to play, loudly, and Hayely bolted up which caused the girls next to her to wake up.

Hayky locked eyes with her brother and he turned around shoving everyone out of his way.

"I'm going to kill you, Alex!"

She would have gone after him if Leo had not reached to grab her around her waist.

Alex stoped when he saw what Leo did and Hayley furious at Loe more than he rother elbowed him and he grunted releasing her.

Jackie and Brooke stood up, and Hayey stood next to him.

All three girls had messy hair and ice cream on their faces. Alex smiled, they all looked happy and like normal girls.

"Had a fun night?"

Alex smirked and Hayley threw another pillow at him.

"The is nothing that ice cream and a movie cant fix."

Alex's eyes soften as he looked at his sister.

"Mom is always right."

"Her cure for everything. There was never a problem icecream couldn't fix."

* * *

He sighed and bent down to pick up the pillows and blankets.

"Let's get you girls back into real beds and clothes."

Jackie blushed and Brooke looked at the ground. Hayley laughed and swung her arms around the two girls.

"We are wearing clothes!"

"You are wearing pajamas."

He let the walk in front of them as he picked up all their stuff and he followed them to the Ravens' clubhouse. He threw the pillows and the blankets on the ground as he sat waiting for them.

Leo and the other Ravens scowled at him and a few minutes later his sister, Jackie, and Brooke came out. Brooke was wearing his t-shirt that his sister had stolen years ago, a pair of Hayley's shorts and Jackie's boots.

"Breakfast?"

He held out his arms to the girls and Brooke grabbed one not sparing Daniel a glance.

His sister grabbed his other arm then she linked arms with Jackie who groaned but let herself he dragged down to breakfast.

* * *

 **let me know what you think!**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	2. Running and Ice cream

**Prompt: running and ice cream**

 **Season 2 E2: Set right before Louis announces the challenge.**

* * *

Hayley looked forward not wanting to make eye contact with Leo or Aspen. She could feel both of them looking at her but she ignored them. She refused to give either one of them the satisfaction of seeing how hurt she was.

She grabbed her Louie and sent a message to her brother.

 _Run?_

She grabbed her gym shoes and throw her hair up into a ponytail. She gave Jackie a quick hug as the girl looked at where Max was sitting pinning over Emma.

* * *

Seeing how happy Brooke was with Daniel hurt a lot more than he expected. He didn't expect to fall so fast and so hard for Brooke but he had, now he was paying the price for doing so. When his sister messaged him about going for a run, he almost cried in relief.

He needed to get out of his head for a while and running was the perfect way to do so.

So he grabbed his running shoes and laced them up. He was almost out the door when Sophie stopped him.

"Alex? Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting my sister."

"What? No! You can't! Daniel is back in action so we should have some team bonding."

His eyes landed on Brooke and then Daniel and he shook his head.

"Sorry, Sophie."

Then he took off.

* * *

He found Hayley waiting outside by the beach.

With her hair pulled up, from the back she looked just like their mother.

She gave him a quick hug when she saw him and if he hugged her a bit tighter than normal, she didn't say a word.

She threw him some headphones and a water bottle and he caught it and smiled when he saw them, in his rush to get out, he forgot his headphones.

She smiled at him and placed her headphones in her ears and placed her phone in the arm band. He did the same and then tapped her arm twice.

She nodded and she took two fingers had them tough briefly and then speared them.

He shook his head no.

When they were younger, their mother had insisted that they learned sign language. They had learned but the had more fun inventing their own signs for things, so their parents would not know that had to say, It had been a while since he and Hayley had spoken in their language but he knew that she was asking if he wanted to run with her or if he wanted to run ahead or fall behind.

He knew that he could keep up with his sister, they might be competitive, but they when they were younger they used to be in synch.

Sometimes they still were, and he had a feeling that this time was one of them.

Then they started running.

He focuses on the sing blasting in his ears, letting the lyrics run and wrap around his mind. He focused on his feet pounding into the ground. He could feel his sister keeping pace with him. It felt like they had run forever when in reality they had only run around the beach for about half an hour. Thy would have run more but they would have to hit the showers to be ready for whatever birthday had in store for them, academic wise.

* * *

He collapsed onto eh sand and his sister followed suit.

She laid back down, sand getting in her hair.

"Did it help?"

Alex laughed.

"Mom always said that running cleared your head but it never cleared your problems."

Hayley laughed.

"She also said that ice cream was the answer to everything."

"Ice cream tonight?" He nudged her shoulder, he knew that his sister could never turn down ice cream.

"Absolutely."

She beamed and it makes him sad, this was the happiest he had seen her since Aspen had arrived.

"Brong Jackie, I'm sure she is ready to murder Aspen."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea." He stoops up and held out a hand to pull her up, and they both walked back to the academy, arms around each other.

Exhausted and still full of problems, but okay knowing that they still had each other back. They would be just fine.

* * *

She hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she slipped into her dorm. He entered his and saw Sophie glance up at him. She crinkled her nose and said, "Meeting Louis in fifteen."

He nodded and went to jump into the shower.

He got out and walked behind everyone careful not to look at Brooke or Daniel.

* * *

Haley rushed to shower and then sat down next to Jackie who she has caught hugging Max earlier, they looked rather quiet and she had made sure to tell Jackie. the younger girl had blushed and tugged on her ponytail, also whispered that Alex had invited them to get some ice cream later that evening. She caught her brother's eyes as they waited for Louis to talk.

She smiled, her heart hurt but there was nothing she couldn't do as long as she had her brother on her side.

* * *

 **Hey, ya'll!**

 **So I'm back! I finally had a chance to watch season 2 a few days ago so I have inspiration. Unfortunately, I have finals coming up so they will have to wait but I cranked this one out in between taking notes and writing my papers.**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **\- Queen**


End file.
